Merodos
Merodos is a psychotic Skakdi-Makuta hybrid who was created by the rogue Makuta, Metrados. His main goal in life is to take over the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood and kill all Toa, Matoran, Glatorian, and Agori in existence. History Merodos wasn't made like most other Makuta. His armor, his weapons, everything about him was made completely out of Antidermis leaking out of Metrados' body. Soon after his creation, he and Antroz made a deal: If Antroz helped to kill their leader, Metrados, he would receive a position of power as vice leader of the Shadow Brotherhood. They have tried numerous times, but failed, and their leader had no idea about any of his schemes to wipe him out. While they did this, they were still working for the Shadow Brotherhood, helping to try and defeat and kill any of their enemies. After many failures, Merados decided to kill Antroz, take over his small rebellion force, and stole the Mask of Transformation. After stealing the mask, he went crazy with power from being the leader of the rebellion force. He led the rebellion force to Metrados, then fought him: 1 on 100,000. Many of the soldiers died, but it wasn't long before Metrados fell. As a prize for the army's victory, Merodos stole the Kanohi Jamok, and with it's absorbed mask powers. With the combined force of all the Kanohi, he made a surefire plan to take over, and in a few hours, he did what Metrados was trying to do for years: take over Spherus Magna. After his takeover, he decided to kill any being that could rebel against him, but he was soon killed by a large group of rebels. He was then revealed to be alive. After his big revelation, he decided to study Antidemis, learning about it's properties, abilities, and other crucial facts that would soon prove to be huge for Merodos' experiment. After many months of research, he finally got a little progress in his project: he turned his arm into Antidermis. Later, he learned to control his new power, and eventually mastered it, being able to turn even the smallest area of his body into Antidermis. Personalities Merodos Merodos has a very confusing personality. He is angry and happy at the same time, but he can also be psychotic. He also has several other traits, but hates revealing them. Zentrak Zentrak is the split personality of Merodos, and is also psychotic, but on another level. He is also angry, happy, ranting, and outraged, but only one at a time for most cases (on special ones, it can be all four at the same time). When he kills someone, he usually enjoys stabbing the remains to "clean" his blade. Weapons and Powers Merodos wears the Kanohi Kayon, the Mask of Questions, which allows the user to force a target to wonder about useless things. He carries the Staff of Merodos, which is a smaller version of the Staff of Shadows wielded by Metrados, and formerly Teridax. Since his body was made completely out of Antidermis, he has the power to change sections of his body back into it. Trivia *He was originally going to be named Vezon 2.0, but the concept was later discarded *He was created to obey Metrados, but he didn't obey anyone that ofton. *Being made of Antidermis from Makuta Metrados, some of Metrados' characteristics are shown in Merodos *His Midak Skyblaster, like the one on Vultraz's skyfighter, was adapted to fire shadow. *The only thing he hates more than Toa is anyone who acts like a Toa. *He was named after Metrados, since he was his favorite. *The name of his Kanohi and it's power were made up while editing the article. Appearances *''The Championship of Death'' *''The Championship of Death 2'' (upcoming) *''The Glory Wars'' *''Bad Kill'n'' (upcoming) *''Dark Future'' (upcoming) *''Brutal Nightmare'' (upcoming) *''The BIONICLE ''(upcoming) Category:Makuta Category:Skakdi Category:Shadow Makuta Brotherhood Category:Shadow